


Panic Response

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: "Kneel before me. I said… KNEEL! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."Your brain was short-circuiting. Triggering your panic response. Your panic response was to make a joke out of everything."Yeah, I always knew some people craved subjugation, but I always thought it was only a sexual thing. But I suppose some people-"Everyone turned towards you, aghast as Loki's hand wrapped around your throat. You hadn't realized you had been speaking aloud until his fingers closed around your windpipe.Oh, but you were in trouble now.





	1. I've made a terrible mistake.

"Kneel before me. I said… KNEEL! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Your brain was short-circuiting. Triggering your panic response. Your panic response was to make a joke out of everything.

"Yeah, I always knew some people craved subjugation, but I always thought it was only a sexual thing. But I suppose some people-"

Everyone turned towards you, aghast as Loki's hand wrapped around your throat. You hadn't realized you had been speaking aloud until his fingers closed around your windpipe.

Oh, but you were in trouble now.

Yet still your brain made those goddamn jokes. 

_Y'know, some people like to be choked out during sex, too. I never really understood it, but hey. Whatever floats your boat._

You struggled in his grasp, trying to get a full breath of air. He held you loosely enough that you could just barely get little sips of air but if you took too long a breath, he closed his hand more tightly in threatening gesture.

_ok ok I get it don't talk stop moving behave is that what you want or are you just going to kill me_

You stopped thrashing and forced your body to give up and go limp. Only then did Loki allow you to get a full breath of air. He never let go of your throat, though. He moved so his lips almost brushed your ear. 

"Do you crave subjugation, pet?" he whispered.

You knew this was probably your death sentence, but you still managed to wheeze out two words.

"Fuck you."

He tightened his hold on your throat and this time, fully cut off your breathing. You heard your heart pounding in your ears. Loki leaned in to whisper again.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer, sweetling."

_I've made a terrible mistake._


	2. Should have gone to Reykjavik instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: rape

_I should have gone to Reykjavik instead. Yeah, it's fucking cold as hell but there isn't an alien asshat who just choked me out in front of like a hundred people then turned my insult back on me and basically said "ok yeah let's fuck"._ Were you a terrible person for objectively deciding he was a fucking hottie? You still kind of hated his guts, but he was still a good-looking guy.

Anyway, you were in a place colder than Reykjavik now. Far colder. A white expanse of snow stretched out before you, broken only by blue ice and gray rock. You really wanted to do what the guy from the battery vine was doing and shout AAAA. Because, for fucks sake, you were on a different planet. The damn sky was a different color and you were pretty sure your blood was crystallizing in the cold. Your eyelids were starting to stick together and you were at least 4% sure they weren't supposed to do that unless you fucked up your mascara or some shit. You'd go so far as to say you were 10% sure!

You stood in the mouth of a cave. As you looked out onto the wasteland of snow and ice, and an occasional rock, you felt something come up behind you. You knew what it was. You had decided that you weren't going to give him even the paltry amount of respect that referring to him as a who would give. But you were freezing fast. 

"I'm going to die in the next few minutes, so if you want to fuck a living being, better do it quick," you muttered in resignation through chattering teeth. Loki turned you around and you saw what he had been doing in the seconds since you arrived on this godforsaken world. He had set up a plush couch with fur blankets and a fur rug in front of a roaring hearth. You moved as quickly as you could toward the fire and snagged a blanket from the couch. You were so grateful that you couldn't even muster any disrespectful things to think about him. You were really slipping, weren't you. 

* * *

You were curled up on this huge couch that Loki had conjured, furiously trying to rub some warmth back into your cold skin when he sat next to you and took your blanket off. He rolled you onto your back and leered down at you. You knew what was coming. And so you left. Retreated fully into your mind. Uncaring of any signals your body might send, you would not react. Your dress vanished, you noticed in passing. You only acknowledged your body like one acknowledges an odd beetle. Recognizing its presence, maybe cataloguing it in your brain to think about later, but generally just having a look and moving on. 

Loki plunged into you, dry. It hurt, but you ignored it. It was as if you were watching from outside your body. You were only interested as long as it was necessary to keep you breathing, and even then only barely. You distracted yourself with unanswerable philosophical questions.

_Does he have any humanity if he is not human? What is humanity? Is there a god? If so, why did he create this hellscape? Or is solipsism true? If solipsism is the truth, why am I creating this hellscape and its attendant situation? No, if solipsism is reality I wouldn't be creating such a shitty world or such a shitty life or Earth or anything for that matter. So it probably isn't true. But if that isn't true than what is? What can be true? Is truth even a good thing? Is good the absence of evil or are they unrelated? Is there anything between? What am I if there isn't anything in between? Am I the nothing between? Inconsequential? Probably..._

When he had taken his pleasure from your body, he left with the promise that he would come back. Within that promise was another. He would come back, but not for anything good.


	3. He never even called, Lauren! He just fucked me and didn't call! What an ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really feelin' this chapter name. Really feelin' it.

You were on your own. You didn't know when that fucking cocksucker was going to come back, but you hoped it would be before something decided to eat you. Or before you froze. You had wrapped yourself in one of the thick fur blankets after he'd so rudely vanished your dress and raped you. You still had your nice,  _warm_ boots, thank god. 

After that relationship with that mother fuck Charlie, you'd had trouble getting back up on the horse. And honestly, who could blame you. Charlie was an abusive son of a bitch. Good riddance.

Tonight you had wanted to go to Stuttgart for a night on the town. You were on vacation. Wasn't that what vacation was for? But  _nooooooo._  Your best friend Lauren had an old hookup that could get you into this big gala. And just lying around, she had this super fucking fancy dress in your size. Not suspicious at all, Lauren. Not suspicious at all. And like an idiot you'd agreed. And just like that, you'd managed to fuck probably THE ONE GUY IN EXISTENCE who was more of an abusive asshole than your ex.

Ok ok, you were entitled to being a bitter, sarcastic bitch for a while, but you were kind of going to die, so maybe you should save it for later. 

**Step one: keep the fire burning**

You examined the fire. You had nothing to burn. The only things you had were things that you needed if you were going to live through this. So you were just going to have to hope that since it was magical fire rather than mundane, it could keep burning indefinitely. Sure. Fine.

**Step two: water**

Clean water ran down the walls of the cave in drops. You could lick it off for moisture. Done.

**Step three: food**

Nothing grew here and you had no weapons to hunt with. You would just have to get really lucky. Maybe mice or something lived here and you could catch one of those. Good enough.

**Step four: latrine**

Well. Walk out in the snow far enough away that it wouldn't contaminate your water supply. Ok.

 _I might just live through this,_ you thought. But you must've jinxed it or something because that was when the catastrophe began.

 


	4. Pets can be pretty useful.

A huge beast lumbered into your cave. It was kind of ursine, like a weird polar bear but alien. It had four eyes. Two in almost the usual place and another pair in front. And on its shoulders were long, curved claws. Its ancestors probably had wings. It lay down on the floor of the cave, breathing labored. It clearly had just outrun something, collapsed from exhaustion as it was. This thing might kill you, but maybe you could kill it first. Maybe it would die and you could eat it. God, you were hungry.

This thing was _big_. 15 feet tall and maybe 30 feet long, not including its long, thickly-furred tail. You'd been feeling rather hopeful about your survival, but now those hopes were dashed. You were fucked. Might as well hug another being before you died. So you wrapped your arms around it and you buried your face in its thick fur and you cried.

To your surprise, the thing didn't attack you, but rather licked the salty tears off your cheeks. Your mood did a full 180 and you laughed at the gesture. The big animal was pretty cute. Scary, but a sweetheart. Perhaps it thought you a cub or something. Everything was going so fast and it was all so unreal. For the first time you considered the possibility that someone had slipped you some drugs. If you were tripping nothing could hurt you, right?

You reached up and scratched behind its ears like you would a dog. It nuzzled you and whined, licking the fur on its hind leg. A large knife was embedded in the flesh of its thigh. It didn't look like it hit anything major. You gripped the hilt of the blade and braced yourself to pull it out. With three hard yanks, it was dislodged. A rivulet of blood stained its pristine white fur and the beast cleaned it. 

"If I live through the night I'm going to call you Snoop Dogg."

Nothing felt real. It all seemed like some sort of crazy dream. And who knew, maybe it was. So you went to sleep on the couch, holding the knife close and ignoring the hunger gnawing at your belly.


End file.
